


I could be good with you

by AmyriustrixR0se



Series: You're the one I choose [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), basically they needed a little push from our favorite god of mischief, but its nothing major, but that could be major to some people, idk - Freeform, just kissing, slight mention of nonconsent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: The event that changed/started Crowley and Aziraphale's *real* relationship. :: Crossover :: Marvel x Good Omens :: ft. Loki





	I could be good with you

**Author's Note:**

> Time got away from me and I forgot to post Part 2! :O  
> SOorryyy Dx
> 
> //This was actually the first thing I wrote ;) I wanted to do a crossover with Loki and them, and I was just gonna publish it all on its own but then THEN I saw a 3-part-er opportunity :D Enjoy!!
> 
> Again, the title is from "Seventeen" from Heathers: The Musical :)

Crowley twitched.

Something was different in the air in his flat, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He sat up on his bed and listened for unusual noises. There was a faint clinking in another room and it sounded much like Aziraphale getting lost in his glassware again – _so many colorful mugs. I never pinned you for the mug-collector type_. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that the angel let himself in, so he lied down again.

But the footsteps that neared the door were not Aziraphale’s. Crowley stood up.

“Ah, you’re awake,” a voice mused.

He narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired intruder. “Who are you? What do you want?” he growled.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded. “That’s no way to greet a guest.”

He made to step forward but frowned when he found himself restrained by an invisible force. This wasn’t possible. No one could overpower a demon… unless they were- “Who are you?” he repeated.

“Loki, God of Mischief,” he smiled. And he interrupted Crowley’s angry retort. “Don’t worry, I’m just in the neighborhood. Thought I’d-” He held up the leaf he had plucked from a plant and wasn’t the least bit surprised when it burst into flames. “-stop by and stir up a little trouble.”

The demon bared his teeth. “ _Little_ trouble. Breaking into a person’s home is little trouble?”

Loki gave a shrug. “You aren’t really a person though, are you? A demon, really. Could tell from miles away.” He gave a false smile. “There’s something un-demonic about you though, which was why it was so easy for me to get in here.”

He sneered, “Well, now that you’ve broken in, stirred up some trouble, you can go.”

The trickster chuckled. “I don’t think so.”

Crowley stepped forward, ready to send this god of whatever nonsense back where he came from.

…Long story short… He didn’t send the god of nonsense back where he came from. On the contrary, _he_ ended up against the wall with the trickster grinning almost triumphantly at him. Then-

The demon froze at the faint sound of his front door opening then closing. He struggled to shove Loki away but the trickster didn’t budge – in fact, the god of mischief pressed his leg dangerously close to his- _hm._

“Crowley, it’s me,” the cheery voice of Aziraphale traveled through the halls. He chuckled then, “Of course, it’s me. Who else would let themselves into your house willy-nilly?”

The demon let out a low growl, but Loki pressed himself further against him.

“Ah, ah, ah,” this trickster before him warned. He traced Crowley’s jawline.

He heard distant rummaging around like the angel was carrying a bag or two. _Of books most likely. He’s never gotten around to trying take-away,_ he thought. His cheeks colored at the conversation he had imagined on said subject:

_Aziraphale crinkled his nose in a way Crowley found adorable – though his eye might have twitched as he admitted to using that word. They were at The Ritz, and a couple just left with plates in a brown bag. “You know, I don’t understand why someone would take the trouble of coming all the way out here just to take back a bag to eat at home,” he tsked. He looked at Crowley. “Do you understand it?”_

_He made some sort of a garbled disagreement agreement. “To eat at home,” he replied. “That is the point.”_

_The angel gave an exasperated huff and took another bite. He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Well, I would never do such a thing. Takes the romantic gesture out of dining in.”_

_The corner of Crowley’s mouth quirked upward just slightly._

Nearing footsteps jolted him from his thoughts and he held his breath – his heart clenching at the sight he was about to witness.

Suddenly, the trickster’s lips were on his… and the demon was stunned.

“Crowley, I- oh…” Aziraphale froze for a moment.

Loki took a step back, ungluing Crowley from the wall. He smirked at the angel.

Crowley watched helplessly as the angel’s face fell a bit.

Only a bit. If he hadn’t known the other so well, his features would have looked the same: surprised.

Aziraphale’s mouth traveled from a nervous smile to a pained one. “Oh, I see. I’ve interrupted you. My apologies.. I’ll just… I’ll just-” His feet stuttered for a moment as he figured out what to do.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley said, his voice strained.

“Yes, yes, I’m going, I’m going,” he said hurriedly. He didn’t look up again and left the room in a hurry.

“God knows why you like him,” the trickster chuckled. “Too much the nervous type.”

Crowley snarled, “Yes, she only does.” Then he shoved the other away. Hard.

* * *

“Aziraphale!” Crowley shouted the moment he threw open the bookstore’s door. He startled some patrons. “Aziraphale!” He caught a faint glimpse of white hair and hurried to the back. He skidded to a stop in front of the other. “Aziraphale, please let me explain.”

The angel had on a generic smile that broke Crowley’s heart. “No need to explain. We all have our- fantasies, Crowley. Nothing to be ashamed of. I should have knocked like any normal… person.”

The demon nearly growled. “Angel, please listen to me. I had no part in what you saw. I-I- woke up and thought- you were with me-”

He tried to look indifferent. “Now, why would I be with you in your apartment while you were asleep?”

“Because- because of that night- after Armageddon-” Aziraphale couldn’t have forgotten…

The angel turned away and gave a nonchalant shrug. “I don’t recall what happened that day.” He paused a moment then he continued, “Besides, I thought you didn’t sleep.”

Crowley looked torn. “Well- when you’re with me… I do.. just a bit.”

“Well, I wasn’t with you this morning or last night, that I can tell you.” His cheeks turned pink and he moved on to another shelf. “I can only imagine you’ve taken after those humans and got yourself a- a- oh, what are they called again..?”

The demon glared at his back. “I didn’t get myself a prostitute.”

“Well, if you did, who am I to judge. I don’t do the judging around here. Nope, I leave that for the Almighty.”

“Aziraphale-”

“I do not judge, no siree. Judging, no, that’s not what angels do. That’s not what demons should do either, but they do it anyway.”

“Aziraphale.”

“Well, I’m not saying you judge- I mean are judgmental.. you do have your moments- apart from that one time you called me stupid-”

“Angel,” Crowley said gently.

His breath hitched and he met those lizard eyes that were in front of him. He felt his face heat as he took in the careful features of the demon – the lines of his face that gave away his true emotion. “Y-yes?”

“Would I lie to you?”

He swallowed and tried to not appear hurt. “You are a demon.”

This time Crowley found no humor in that response, “You know very well that excuse only goes so far.”

He rolled his eyes and decided to play along. “You mean to tell me that- that man you were with tricked you?”

“In a way-”

And it was then, Aziraphale noticed the bloodied slash on the side of his demon’s- _hm_ , the demon’s face, just beneath his right eye. “What happened?” he asked worriedly. He lifted his hand and gently prodded the skin around it. “And why haven’t you miracled it away?”

“I... forgot about it,” he said. His gaze shifted to the perfect bowtie the angel wore then back to his eyes when he felt his wound disappear. “I was too busy coming to see you.”

His angel- _hm,_ the angel blushed and turned his head away slightly. “Me?”

“Yes,” Crowley said – admittedly softly. He stepped a bit closer. “To assure you it was not at all what it seemed.”

The end of Aziraphale’s mouth quirked upward. “Well, beg was more like it.”

“ _Beg_?” he blanched. “I do not _beg_ -”

“Excuse me,” a gentle voice boomed.

Crowley pulled out his sunglasses while Aziraphale stepped around him.

Said angel looked up and slowly raised his head – and eyebrows – to the tall blond man before him.

The demon turned around at the lack of greeting the angel gave, and he frowned at the look of awe of the other’s face.

“C-can I help you, sir?” Aziraphale finally managed out.

“You’re blushing!” Crowley accused scandalously.

The angel elbowed him. “Shush.”

But the man didn’t appear to hear. He looked around as if confused and a tad lost. “Yes, I’m looking for my brother. Perhaps you’ve seen him.”

The angel opened then closed his mouth. He shook his head, “I can’t say that I have.” Then he promptly admired the taller’s grand physique – he never knew a human could look like that.

Crowley just about growled.

“Well, I’m afraid I’ve been in here all day, so I really can’t help you, sir.”

“Ah,” the blond nodded. Then he turned to the redhead. “And you? Have you seen him?”

The shortest answer that would get this- this- thing out of the bookshop was no, he hadn’t seen this man’s brother. “There’s a lot of fish in the sea,” he snarked. There.

Aziraphale sent him a glare.

His lips twitched as he tried not to scowl. “Well, it would help if I knew what he looked like. Is he like you?” And he hoped the brother wasn’t, because if there were two burly men out there like this- hell, Aziraphale seemed like he’d have the time of his life.

He chuckled, “Oh, no. He’s got long black hair, and he’s wearing an all-black suit. His name’s Loki and he’s about… yay-big,” he said, holding his hand up to relatively his own height.

“Loki,” Crowley snarled lowly.

Aziraphale looked curiously at the demon.

The blond caught the tone. “Oh, so you have seen him-”

“Did more than that,” he interrupted in a fierce mutter.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care,” he growled, all of this bringing up very bad memories that he still hadn’t quite covered up. He waved his hand. “Might have had a little… incident when I was getting away.”

“Getting away.” The blond sighed heavily like this was a very common occurrence.

“Incident?” Aziraphale worried. “So that’s what happened to your face.”

“Yes, that’s what happened to my face,” he bit. He was getting angry again.

Just then, the front door opened and said missing brother stood there, and he had his gaze on Crowley. His mouth curved into a mischievous grin. “Thought you could get away now, did you,” he levelled. He flicked both wrists suddenly and in his hands were blades.

Aziraphale gasped and unconsciously stepped close and gripped the lapel of Crowley’s jacket as if that would prevent the demon from facing this human. And just as unconsciously as Aziraphale moved, Crowley’s hand also came up to press against the angel’s back, holding him closer and tighter.

“I could use your flaming sword right about now,” he muttered.

The angel sharply turned. “Oh, stop. This is not the time to insult me.”

He scoffed, “‘Insult’ you, ha.”

“Brother-” the blond began.

“Not now,” the trickster growled. He made to charge at the demon who had gotten away once before.

Crowley steeled himself – ready to take the hit to protect Aziraphale.

But the burly blond had other plans. “Yes, now,” he said. “Come on.” He caught Loki by the back of his collar and was gone in a very odd swoosh – led by what appeared to be a magical hammer.

Aziraphale let go of a long breath. “Oh, what strange people.”

Crowley grunted.

The angel returned to himself and realized he was tightly pressed against the demon. “I- uhm, do excuse me,” he said. He untangled himself from Crowley’s grip. “I don’t know what came over me.”

He made it to arms-length away when Crowley grasped his wrist and pulled him back. Their chests collided and Aziraphale let out a small gasp of surprise when Crowley’s lips pressed against his.


End file.
